Various characteristics of a golf club can affect the performance of the golf club. For example, the center of gravity and the moment of inertia of the golf club head of the golf club are characteristics that can affect performance.
The center of gravity and moment of inertia of the golf club head are functions of the distribution of mass of the golf club head. In particular, distributing mass of the club head to be closer to a sole portion of the club head, closer to a strikeface of the club head, and/or closer to a toe portion and heel portion of the club head can alter the center of gravity and/or the moment of inertia of the club head. Altering the moment of inertia of the club head can alter the forgiveness of the golf club, flight direction of the golf ball, and/or flight angle of the golf ball. Increasing the flight angle of a golf ball can increase the distance the golf ball travels.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.